


Family Doesn't mean Blood

by NahShizzums123



Series: Saving Our Souls [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Day Off, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Mutant Spencer, Mutants, pool day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahShizzums123/pseuds/NahShizzums123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful Day off for the BAU team is spent with a BBQ at Rossi's with their Families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Doesn't mean Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Fluff before i get onto the next instalment that had been building in my head

It was a beautiful Friday morning, for once the team didn't have a case – in fact as it turned out, due to a string of cases that had had them away from home for approximately three weeks straight, they had been guaranteed a long weekend, with no interruptions.  
It was this guarantee that the team were taking full advantage of, after convincing Rossi to hold a pool party/BBQ at his mansion. A way to help them relax, while unwinding together from the last case. Inviting the team’s families, which resulted in both Will and Henry showing up with JJ as the first guests to arrive. Followed by Blake and her husband James, then Morgan, showing up with Garcia who had both elected to come alone. Hotch and Jack were only slightly late, much to Hotch’s bemusement as Jack had been insistent on bringing his favourite ball, but had been unsure which was his favourite at the moment. Last but not least, almost half an hour after the scheduled meeting time, after long debates, Reid showed up with Remy at his shoulder. 

Finding the team out by the pool when he knocked on the door and Rossi welcomed them in. pointing where they could leave their coats as he lead them to the back garden. Seeing the BBQ set up and the team spread out on lawn chairs or in the case of Hotch and will with their respective boys, playing in the pool, engaged in a shoulder-riding battle.  
Reid pulled off the pea coat he was wearing, that had provided cover for his tail, happy to be out of the thick jacket. Remy in a rare move, took off his own trench coat as well, leaving it with the younger agent’s jacket. Spencer’s eyes less light sensitive than his partners, meant he was able to pull off his sunglasses without any pain. Showing his lack of contacts as his bright green eyes flicked everywhere. 

It had been three months since the team had found out about his mutation and no longer did he feel so scared about hiding it from them. In fact he was encouraged to not hide when the team were together in private outside of work. However this would be the first time that the whole families would be together and it would test their reactions as well. 

“Hey Spence.” JJ grinned softly at him from her chair, a cocktail in one hand, as she lounged in her bikini. Drawing attention to the new arrivals as Rossi went back to the grill to check on how it was heating up.  
Reid smiled and went over to hug the blonde, which meant exposing his tail to the young boys in the pool. Immediately pulling their attention to him and away from their battle. Meaning that within seconds, Spencer was surrounded by two bouncing boys, who had plenty of questions and Henry who was no chasing his tail as it flicked lazily around his legs while standing. 

"Hello again Remy." Blake Spoke up with a smile, lying beside her husband on lawn chairs, a sarong covering his swimsuit clad body as she smiled at the Cajun.  
“Bonjour Cher, comment Ca Va?” Remy smiled as she stepped back into view, staying beside Reid’s side, even with the young children there. While he knew these people were Spencer’s friends part of his was still nervous about being surrounded by so many FBI agents that could easily turn against him. Making him wanting to keep both himself and Reid safe. 

“Holy shit, is that Lebeau I hear?” came a voice behind Remy, causing him to spin around, seeing as Hotch and Will were climbing out of the pool.  
“Oui, LaMontagne, ca fait longtemps, mon ami.” Remy smiled as he approached Will, shaking his hand, and giving a brief hug that wouldn’t get him soaked from the dripping man. 

After revealing to the team how the two knew each other from New Orleans, it then lead to many amusing tales of a childhood spent with two friends on two different sides of the law. Many stories involving Remy being dragged home by William LaMontagne Senior, being fed and bathed before he would escape again.

“So y’re an X-man now?” Will asked with a smirk at the thought of the ragged child he used to know.  
“Oui, Remy be on de good-guys side now. Still do some t’ieving for Cyke.” He laughed with the other Cajun, a smirk on his lips.

Henry and Jack following Spencer as he moved to lay on his stomach in the sun on the grass. Stretching out in the sun, basking in the warmth it provided, ignoring the perfectly usable lawn chair in favour for the grass. Completely unaware of the looks he got from the team. 

"I never would have thought he could be so cat like," JJ said softly as she watched the younger man, absently flicking his tail keeping the two boys amused. Jack being slightly older was not chasing it around wildly like Henry, but still seemed to be enjoying the constant flicking.  
"Oui, Penny indulges in de cat side sometimes." Remy spoke as he looked over to his love to find him sprawled on the grass in a pose that was familiar to him when they had warm days at the mansion and they all indulged in a little outside time. 

"I can't believe we missed that he was a mutant. Obviously he isn’t trying to hide it now, but at work, you can see little movements where his tail wants to twitch or he feels something." Rossi commented with a laugh as he saw the tail flick Jack’s face lightly when he tugged it.  
"He's as good a profiler as we are. He knows what we would spot. We never looked close enough to see the little tells." Hotch pointed out, smiling at the young agent who seemed to be falling asleep in the sun. His tail still swishing lazily between the two boys fascinated by its existence.  
"Someone want to wake him up?" Blake laughed as she saw the cat-like yawn and him resting his head down.  
“It’s de sun, he likes de heat. Vegas be a lot hotter dan Virginia.” Remy pointed out smiling at his lover. 

"I've got it." Morgan commented and before anyone could respond to the Cajun’s comments, the man was up and easily getting the kids to step back. Reid being comfortable and safe with those around him didn't seem to realize what was about to happen until too late.  
The larger agent scooping him up. Startling the almost asleep younger agent, causing him to frantically twist in his arms, protesting as the man carried him to the edge of the pool. Wide eyes looking at the water.  
"Remy!" He yelped, hoping to get his partners help as he was unceremoniously tossed into the water. Grabbing Morgan at the last moment – gripping with his claws. Pulling the other man into the water with him as he fell.  
The team laughing as Remy shrugged out of his shirt and headed towards the water’s edge. Quickly pulling off his shoes before jumping in after them just as Morgan resurfaced, groaning about four long scratches that now went over his shoulder from Reid’s claws.

The Cajun grabbed Reid and pulled him to the surface as the younger man hissed at the darker agent, showing the deadly fangs.  
"Wow Dere, Penny." Remy teased as he guided Spencer to the edge of the water.  
Turning to Morgan with a small smirk "de Minou not know how t' swim." He remarked ignoring the glare from Spencer at revealing that information. 

"What? Reid you can't swim?" JJ spoke up, as Remy laughed at the hiss he received as he drew the man out of the pool and wrapped a towel around him.  
"Do people forget I'm part cat? I don't like water. I could swim if I want to but I hate the water." He huffed as he bundled in the towel and sat back in the sun to try and dry off. Pouting to himself – meaning he missed the amused looks from his team members. 

Remy approaching him from behind, a small tug on his tail telling him he was there as the Cajun man sat down, electing a half-hearted noise in response. Wrapping an arm around his younger partner, letting him rest against his side happily.  
“Y’ amis be watchin’” He commented softly, smiling at the soaked genius, emerald eyes twinkling as the red-on-black watched him fondly.  
“I know,” Reid responded, resting his head down on Remy’s shoulder. He knew to his friend this display of affection would be strange, as they had always seen him as slightly awkward and socially inept. Which had been fine by him, which had been for the best. Yet, now that they knew his biggest secret, he couldn’t help letting them see him more naturally. Sure he could still be awkward, and he didn’t always get social cues, but he wasn’t as clueless as they thought him to be, he had more confidence than he portrayed, more self esteem. He knew who he was, and what he was. That was good enough for him.  
“Kiss him!” Garcia’s voice broke through his thoughts, making the older mutant chuckle.  
“well mon petite minou, seems like y’ ami want de show as well.” He teased, his hand tracing along Spencer’s jaw line fondly as the younger feral looked up at him.  
“I guess one little show wouldn't hurt, just for Garcia.” He smiled, knowing how long the tech analyst had been trying to get him set up with someone, and had never understood why he had turned down all the men and women she had found. Seeing him happy with Remy, must really have her excited. Giving her one kiss couldn’t hurt.  
He tilted his head back so that Remy could lean down and softly press their lips together. Smiling into the kiss, ignoring the catcalls from behind him and the joyful screaming that could only be Garcia. Just a soft, chaste kiss.  
Yet hearing the reactions from his team, feeling their emotions against his shields – their pure happiness for him, it made him feel warm and bubbly. He had one big family, and sure barely any were blood, but who ever said family stops with blood?


End file.
